Kataomoi Desuka
by Blaze1221
Summary: Haruno Sakura yang tidak mau mengakui perasaanya kepada teman sekaligus musuh msa kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, setelah ia akan mengakuinya justru Sasuke berubah? "Inikah cinta searah?" "Inikah cinta tak terbalas?"
1. Chapter 1

Kataomoi Desuka?

blaze1221 (salsazzhr)

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Pair : UchihaSasuke X Haruno Sakura dan kawanannya.

Cuma ff abal-abal :"

Happy reading

Seorang gadis bersurai pink terlihat gugup dan berlari tergesa gesa.

'Sial aku sepertinya terlambat' umpat gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah gedung megah bertuliskan 'TOKYO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL' . Sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional terbaik di negara Jepang.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya memulai pelajarannya di sekolah, setelah seminggu diusili oleh para seniorny saat kegiatan MOS berlangsung.

Haruno Sakura adalah nama gadis itu. Setelah semalaman begadang, dan meratapi nasibnya karena ia sekelas lagi dengan musuhnya Uchiha Sasuke. Kemudian ia bangun dengan sangat sangat terlambat hari ini.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang, Sakura tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya selama 1 jam pelajaran. Ia ditugasi sang petugas kedisiplinan di sekolah itu untuk membersihkan halaman depan sekolahnya.

'Okay.. aku benar-benar merasa sangat sial hari ini' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

TENG...TENG..TENG..

Bunyi bel berakhirnya jam pertama telah berbunyi. Sakura menghela nafas panjang karena kelelahan. Dengan gontai, ia menuju ke kelasnya di lantai 3. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia menemukan kelas bertuliskan "X-2".

Sakura lalu membuka pintu kelasnya tersebut.

"Srekk"

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang telah terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut soft pink, yang terlihat kusut .

Sakura lalu menghampiri gurunya dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Maaf sensei aku terlambat" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak masalah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Kakashi, sang wali kelas Sakura.

"Ohayô..minna-san. Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura, dari Tokyo Junior High School. Mohon kerja sama nya, terima kasih" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Haruno-san. Silahkan duduk di tempatmu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Arigatô gozaimasu.. sensei " ucap Sakura.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat duduk yang tersisa.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk nomor dua dari belakang, sambil melirik tajam seseorang yang duduk tepat di belakang tempat duduknya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Orang yang menduduki tempat duduk di belakang tempat duduknya saat ini.

Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah sang Uchiha ini, ketika Sakura berada di depannya.

"Welcome to Tokyo Senior High School" ucap Sasuke.

"Hell " balas Sakura ketus sambil menghela nafas, dan duduk dikursinya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Kita sekelas lagi, tak kusangka" ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Aku sangat berharap kita tidak satu sekolah" ucap Sakura pasrah.

"Takdir kah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah" jawab Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda berparas tampan bak dewa. Yang terkenal dingin dan pendiam. Ia adalah musuh terbesar Sakura. Sakura bahkan telah bermusuhan dengan Sasuke sejak mereka masih kecil. Sakura yang berasal dari keluarga Haruno dan Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga mereka sangat dekat.

Kedua keluarga tersebut sering mengadakan acara makan malam bersama, dan dari situlah Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu. Sakura yang pemarah dan Sasuke yang sering menjahili Sakura. Setiap ada acara pertemuan dua keluarga besar itu, mereka berdua pasti bertengkar. Dari kecil hingga sekarang, mereka selalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang sepele.

Sakura mengikuti pelajaran kimia dengan seksama. Tak jarang ia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang guru. Haruno Sakura, termasuk murid paling pandai di Tokyo Junior High School. Walau begitu ia selalu mendapat peringkat 2 di sekolahnya, karena ia selalu dikalahkan oleh rival abadi nya. Uchiha Sasuke.

TENG.. TENG.. TENG...

Tanda bel istirahat telah berbunyi, semua anak berhamburan menuju kantin yang letaknya tak jauh dari kelasnya. Sakura lalu menghampiri Ino, sahabatnya sejak di Tokyo Junior High School. Sebenarnya, teman teman sekelas Sakura sebagian besar merupakan sahabat sahabat Sakura dulu. Jadi ia tak perlu beradaptasi lagi, karena ia telah mengenal sifat-sifat mereka dengan baik.

"Hello, Ino~~" ucap Sakura dari belakang sambil menutup mata Ino.

"Maaf, aku tau kau itu Sakura. Tak perlu pakai acara tutup mata, kau tau." Ucap Ino sambil mendengus.

"Ehehehehe" Sakura tertawa garing.

"Kau ingin ke kantin? Tenten,Temari,dan Hinata tadi sudah berangkat ke kantin duluan." Tawar Ino

"Hm.. boleh" ucap Sakura menyetujui.

-kantin-

Suara riuh di kantin terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sakura. Namun bukan riuhnya para siswa atau para siswi yang mengobrol. Tetapi suara-

"SASUKE-KUN.. KYAAAAAA"

"HAI SASUKE-KUN."

"KYAAAA.. DIA TAMPAN SEKALI"

-suara para fansgirl Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Hell, tidak berubah. Ya Sakura tau, bahkan sangat tau kalau Sasuke sangat terkenal. Tapi, setiap Sakura satu sekolah dengan Sasuke inilah yang terjadi. Apa ia harus mendengar teriakan teriakan seperti ini selama ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke?.

WTF --"

Setelah memasuki kantin, Sakura langsung memesan Strawberry Juice nya dan membayarnya. Sakura langsung menyeret Ino keluar kantin.

"Ehh... Sakura, sabar sedikit bodoh. Aku belum membayar pesananku" ucap Ino yang diseret oleh Sakura.

"Lama, cepatlah." Ucap Sakura sambil mendengus.

"Ck, bukan aku yang lama. Tetapi kau yang terburu-buru." Ucap Ino sambil berlari menuju meja kasir.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar kata-kata Ino. Sambil menunggu Ino, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sosok yang paling ia benci. Uchiha Sasuke, yang sedang menukmati jus nya bersama para sahabatnya.

Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan, langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang sedang melihatnya dengan tajam. Sakura terlihat seperti phsycopat yang siap menghabisi para mangsanya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Benarkan Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Teman-teman Sasuke lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Dan kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Teman-teman Sasuke merasa Sasuke kini sudah gila. Bayangkan saja, ia terkekeh pelan sendiri, bahkan sampai memegang perutnya seperti menahan tawanya. Sasuke yang sangat jarang sekali menampilkan ekspresi senyum, kini malah terlihat seperti orang gila yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Sasuke!, setuju tidakk?!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak dan mendeathglare Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap tajam begitu hanya tertawa garing.

"Hn, terserah." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura sedang kesal setengah mati. Tak jarang ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya saat berjalan di koridor sekolahnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Ia sangat kesal karena tadi Sasuke menertawainya di kantin. Entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura jika Sasuke tertawa.

Sebenarnya, Sakura juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke tertawa seperti itu. Tapi- ah sudahlah Sakura semakin kesal membayangkan wajah mengejek Sasuke saat di kantin tadi.

"Heyy.. Sakura! Kau kenapa? Hah?!" teriak Ino kesal. Pasalnya sejak dari kantin, Sakura terlihat seperti orang yang siap meledakkan amarahnya kapan saja.

Ino sudah berulang kali menanyakan kenapa Sakura terlihat seperti itu, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. Sakura justru sibuk menggumam tidak jelas dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Bahkan setelah ia berteriak pun, Sakura tetap tak menghiraukannya. Sakura justru berlari menuju kelasnya. Ino sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi Sahabatnya ini.

'Semoga dia baik-baik saja' ucap Ino dalam hati.

TBC

Yak, ini sebenarnya Fanfiction kedua ku setelah Gogatsu No Mahou. Semoga kalian puas dengan hasil karyaku yang entahlah ini. Mungkin aku bakal slow update. Hehe..


	2. chapter 2

Sakura merasa hari pertama sekolahnya ini memberikan kesan buruk. Setelah Ino memprotesnya habis-habisan, ia lalu menginjakan kakinya menuju atap sekolah.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin yang menerpanya sejak tadi.

 _'Bagaimana bisa aku satu sekolah dengan Uchiha itu lagi?!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Sebelumnya, Sakura sudah memastikan bahwa Sasuke akan bersekolah di luar negeri tahun ini. Sakura bahkan menanyakan langsung pada kakaknya, Sasori.

 _'Pasti Sasori menipuku agar aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Uchiha itu'_ batinnya.

Sakura kini mengerti, apa yang sudah kakaknya lakukan untuk menjebaknya.

Sakura mengetukkan penanya di atas meja sambil memperhatikan Kurenai-sensei yang menjelaskan materi matematika di depan kelas.

'Materi itu lagi' ucap Sakura frustasi.


End file.
